


Twizzlers

by sashakate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashakate/pseuds/sashakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a little too much fun with Twizzlers (for those who do not know they are a type of red candy.) It takes place when they are on the meteor.<br/>I didn' t really know what to rate this?? I think it sort of counts as NSFW??</p><p>(this is in no way serious gomen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twizzlers

"What are you doing here?" Terezi grins, opening the door to her room to find Dave standing before her.  
"Hey TZ you'll never guess what I found." Dave enters the room, shutting the door behind him.  
Terezi tilts her head slightly.  
"Twizzlers" Dave says, obviously proud of his find.  
"Twizzlers?" Terezi asks, having never heard of this strange human food before.  
"They are the best." He states.  
Moving the sweets closer to Terezis nose.  
When she catches a nice wiff of the red candy, her grin doubles in size.  
"What do you do with them?" She asks, eager to find out exactly what they did.  
"They can do lots of things." Dave cooed, moving closer to Terezi.  
"If you want to find out what they are good for, you are going to have to trust me."  
Dave was so close to her now that there wasn't nearly enough room for Jesus between them.  
Terezi licks her lips in anticipation.  
Dave unbottons, then slowly unzips Terezi's pants.  
She lets out a cry, thrusting her hips forward out of instinct.  
"Calm down." Dave says monotonely. "We aren't even close to the good part yet."  
He had managed to get her jeans down to her knees, and soon her panties drop too.  
By this time Terezi is gasping for air, and nothing has even happened.  
Not wasting any time, Dave inserted one of the Twizzlers up into Terezi's woman parts.  
She let out a loud moan, as she grips onto the back of Daves hair "Take me now- Dave I need you-"   
"Thats not why I am here." Dave states, inserting a few more Twizzlers into her tight troll vagina.  
"I wonder how many you can handle?" He asks, shoving a few more into it.  
He looks at her and frowns "You are disapointing, I would have thought you would have much more room than this."  
Dave twists the Twizzlers inside her and she moans again,this time much louder, and digs her long nails into his scalp.  
Dave attempts to put one of his fingers inside her, but fails because there isn't nearly enough room.  
"I guess I can't just leave them up there there." Dave gets down onto his knees, and bites the Twizzlers out of her.   
She comes all over his face.

How many Twizzlers does it take to fill in a trolls Vagina?  
7 Twizzlers, 7 exactly.


End file.
